Healing Scars
by LlamasandLionsx
Summary: (Disclaimer: This is a story made up on my own about two characters i created. This isn't based on anyone famous or anyone i know in reality) {BoyxBoy} Kyler is a shy gay kid. He's bullied non-stop until he meets someone who will change him forever. Can the new kid heal his scars or will he push Kyler over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

Kyler's POV

"You're such a fag" Brandon hissed, pushing me to the floor. I felt my eyes sting with tears so I turned my head away, I didn't want him to see me cry. He kicked me hard in the stomach twice and walked away laughing with his friends. I picked myself up and walked home.

My stomach hurt a lot and I was sure I was going to have a bruise from those kicks. Once I got home I went straight to my room and jumped into bed crying myself to sleep.

Kyler

I woke up two hours later with a headache, wishing I could die so I wouldn't have to face Brandon again. If only I weren't a freak. Thinking about that I got up from bed and grabbed my razors, making two new cuts in my wrist, then four, then six, then eight. I didn't stop until my whole left arm was bleeding.

_This is for being ugly.  
This is for being stupid.  
This is for being a faggot._

I carved the word into my flesh and watched as the blood oozed form the cut. _Fag, fag, fag, fag. _I fell asleep with blood dripping down my arm, Hoping that I woudn't wake up the next morning.

*_Next Day*_

Unfortunately, I did wake up. School had always been shit for me. I'd been teased, bullied, punched, been made fun of since I came out of the closet. All my friends stopped speaking to me and that was when Brandon and his group of assholes started messing with me. Because I was a loner and had no one to tell about the brutal beatings or the things they called me.

I put on my black hoodie, skinny jeans and my beanie along with a blueish scarf and left to school, not even saying goodbye to my mom or brother. It was freezing outside, winter is as cold as fuck here. My arm itched a lot when I had taken shower earlier it burned so much I had to cover it with a towel. I had put a couple of band-aids over the bleeding cuts, but its not like anyone cared if I cut or not. As I pushed the heavy doors of school open I thought to myself "_This day is gonna suck"._

I was shoved against the lockers.

"Aw, The little fag is here"

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyler's POV

Chris

Brandon grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up.

"Does this little girl want a surprise?"

I tried to get away from his grasp but he was too strong. Brandon slapped me hard across the face and punched me in my already badly bruised stomach. One of his friends joined him and started kicking my legs hard while another tried to grab my arms so Brandon could punch me better. My lip was bleeding and I would probably have a ton of bruises from this. They punched me and pulled my hair and spat on me, and when they left me bleeding on the floor, I was already late for class. By then I had totally forgot about how badly my arm was hurting because every part of my body hurt. I couldn't go to class like that so I picked myself up and ran outside.

I didn't know I was crying until I brushed the hair out of my eyes and realised my cheeks were wet with tears I sat down at the park and cried with my head in my hands. Why did I have to be gay? If I hadn't come out of the closet then everything would be fine. I never do anything right. I suck at everything. My life is sh-

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a really tall boy with really blue eyes. He seemed worried. I sniffed and nodded quietly.

"You don't look okay. Is there anything I can do?"

I was trying so hard not to cry, because I'm ugly all the time but when I cry my face gets all read and my eyes puffy and I'm uglier while crying. But when he put his hand on my shoulder tears started streaming down my face again and I couldn't stop sobbing. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back until I stopped.

"I'm Chris, what's your name beautiful?"

"Kyler" I said, wiping my tears with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"That's a cute name"

He said my name was cute. He was talking to me. He didn't hate me… but that was because he didn't know I was gay. I couldn't tell him or he would hate me forever like everyone at school.

I giggled.

"You're cute when you giggle too" Chris said, getting up and pulling me up with him until we were both standing. "But your lip is bleeding Kyler" he frowned, brushing the tips of his fingers on my lip. I whimpered at his soft touch.

"It's nothing. I fell and…" I looked away. I'm so stupid I can't even lie properly.

"Are you sure?"

He knew that I was lying but he was trying not to push me. Oh my god he's perfect.

"Yes"

Chris sighed and took my hand. "Woah, you're freezing! Do you want to have a coffee or some hot chocolate?"

I was about to say yes when I saw a small group walking into the park. It was Brandon and his friends. I started trembling. I couldn't let them see me with Chris, they'd hurt him too.  
"I have to go, sorry."

Chris looked disappointed and his blue eyes were full of sadness. "Can I at least have your number?"

Brandon's group was getting nearer. I took a pen from my bag pack and wrote my number on his palm. Chris smiled and I swear I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I turned around and ran way before Brandon could hurt me more.

"Darling can you take Denovan please? I have to cook dinner" my mom asked me.

"Sure"

Denovan was my little brother, he was two years old. I take him in my arms and go to his room. "What do you wanna do buddy?"

He laughs and grabs my hair softly. "Horsey!"

I sighed and let him jump on my back and he locked his little arms around my neck. He wrapped his legs around my stomach; I winced as I still had a massive bruise there. Denovan laughed and said "Yay, I'm a cowboy!" at least six times.

After dinner I went to bed and grabbed my phone, having every hope that Chris would have sent me a message or something. He didn't. I crept into bed thinking how stupid I was, thinking he would text me. Who would text _me?_ Then I heard my phone buzz.

_Hey. I just wanted to wish to sweet dreams. Hope we can see each other, Ky c: _

I started breathing really fast. He had given me a nickname. This is definitely the best day of my life.

_What about tomorrow at the park?_ I texted back.

_Sure! Same time, Same place._

I drifted into sleep with a smile plastered on my face.

The next morning I left for school earlier, thinking I would be able to avoid Brandon and it worked. I went straight to maths without seeing him anywhere. But when the bell rang and I left the classroom he grabbed me by the arm, hard.

"I saw you with your boyfriend yesterday. I wonder if I can beat the fag out of you"

No please. Don't hit me.

But he doesn't hear. He never does.


End file.
